


Hooked

by monsterleadmehome



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Makeover, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Rey Johnson makes a living helping other people find love. In fact, her work keeps her so busy, she doesn't have a love life of her own. However, her new client, Ben Solo, makes her feel things she's unprepared for. Will she have to watch as the man of her dreams falls for someone else? Or can she take the plunge and be her own matchmaker?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my contribution for the Dadam YNAT collection! This is a very loose Hitch AU where Rey is the dating consultant. Fair warning: Ben will be dating other women in this fic, but he's not going to sleep with any of them. 
> 
> Thanks to [JenfysNest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenfysNest/pseuds/JenfysNest) and [DarkKnightDarkSide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKnightDarkSide/pseuds/DarkKnightDarkSide).

Rey watches from the back of the bar, as her latest client, Kaz, talks to the pretty brunette girl from his office. She holds her breath, unable to hear their speech. The body language is right—he looks mostly calm and relaxed as he offers to buy her a drink. A few minutes of conversation pass and then she’s laughing, touching his arm lightly as she does so.

Kaz throws Rey a thumbs up and she takes her cue to leave, grabbing her bag and leaving some money on the hightop for the drink she had. She smiles at him on her way out—another satisfied customer.

Rey Johnson was in college when she discovered her natural talent for helping guys get the girls they wanted. As an engineering major and a mathematics enthusiast, she found herself the only girl in a sea of nerdy boys more often than not. Somewhere along the way, this led to them asking her what girls were looking for.

She never thought it would translate into a career. 

Now, at twenty-five, she has her own booming business. For a basic fee, she helps men figure out how to talk to women. If they’re in need of a makeover, she handles that, too. In general, she’s still helping the nerds learn the proper way to ask out a girl.

It works because she herself is a nerd, so she can relate to the awkward, insecure kind of dudes who require her assistance. She makes them feel comfortable in her presence first, and then works on their comfort with other women, especially the ones they’re interested in.

It also works because Rey doesn’t date. She hasn’t in years—not since discovering her passion for helping others find love. How could she possibly have time for a boyfriend when she’s so busy with her work? She tells herself she’s happy, for the most part. It does get lonely in her Manhattan flat, but she’s making a good living doing something she enjoys.

And she gets invited to a lot of weddings, which is great because Rey loves cake.

She slips her sensible heels off as soon as she enters her apartment, enjoying the familiar clink of her keys in the decorative bowl by the door. She had skipped dinner to make sure Kaz’s date with the brunette went off without a hitch and now her stomach is making its hunger known.

She roots through the fridge and finds some leftover Thai food from the other night. She changes into her Hogwarts sweats and curls up in front of the TV to eat. Tomorrow she is meeting a new client, so she’ll get a good night’s rest and be prepared to meet him.

By the time her head hits the pillow, she barely has time to register how big her bed feels.

* * *

Rey opts for a sundress—coral with white flowers on it—and a blazer as it’s still a little balmy out. She stops by the bakery on the corner and picks up her usual coffee and croissant, giving Finn a quick kiss on the cheek and Rose a hearty hug. They were one of her first success stories and remain her closest friends. It’s not even 9:00 a.m. yet, but the bakery is already crowded, people getting their daily fix of caffeine and carbs. She knows they make a killing there.

“Meeting a new client this morning?” Rose stands with her hands on her hips, pausing from wiping down the counter.

“Yup, some tech startup guy named Ben Solo.”

“Sounds like a real nerd.” Finn smiles. “You look nice, though. He probably won’t be able to speak.”

She waves him off and wishes them a good day. 

She’s due to meet Ben at his office, a converted loft space in SoHo. The font on the glass is simple and shows the name of their company, FirstOrdr, as well as the only two employees: Ben Solo and Armitage Hux.

When she enters, she notices the space is minimal and modern. There’s a waiting area with a black bench and a potted plant which sits in front of a pair of frosted glass double doors. A rather sallow looking fellow sits at the front desk, which holds only a MacBook, a phone, and a nameplate that says “Mitaka.” She walks up to the man.

“Hi, I’m Rey Johnson, here for a meeting with Ben Solo.”

“Yes, he’s expecting you. You can go in.” He gestures to the frosted glass doors.

“Thank you.” Rey pushes the door in and is dumbfounded for a moment.

There is a man seated at a desk. Even sitting down, she can tell he’s tall. His dark hair is short but wavy, and he wears a pair of black framed glasses that accentuate his dark brown eyes. He’s wearing a black polo and jeans that look about two sizes too big—so he could definitely use some style advice—but other than that the man is bloody gorgeous. Nothing like her usual clients.

She doesn’t see anyone else in the office, though there’s an empty desk across the room. This can’t possibly be the guy who hired her to help with his lady problems. 

“Ben Solo?”

He stares at her—just stares for at least 30 seconds before making some weird motion with his mouth, swallowing, and standing. 

“ _ You’re _ Rey Johnson?”

“Yes. Do you have a problem with that?” She places her hands on her hips to hide her intimidation. He’s just so  _ tall _ .

“What? No.” His brows furrow as if concentrating hard on something. “I just thought you’d be different.”

“Same. Is this some kind of joke to you, Mr. Solo? Because I’ll have you know that most of my clients are in actual need of my services and I’d rather be helping someone who needs it than—”

He cuts her off, an edge of anger to his voice. “Than what? Go ahead, say it.” He looks absolutely feral for a moment, and she’s not sure whether she should be scared or turned on.

She huffs, having had quite enough of this from him. “Than to be mocked by someone like you!”

“Someone like me?” He comes around to the front of the desk and sits on it. “Please have a seat, Ms. Johnson so you can explain what you mean.”

She can still feel her cheeks burning, unsure exactly what it is about this man that has her so flustered. “I just mean, you’re not my typical client. You clearly have your business in a trendy part of town, you seem quite eloquent, not to mention the fact that you’re—” she pauses, her cheeks heating up.

“What? What am I?” His voice is low and goading.

“Bloody gorgeous!” She clamps her hand over her mouth, eyes widening in horror.

He flinches, as if stunned by her confession.  _ Surely he knows how he looks _ . “I—”

She cuts him off this time. “I think maybe I should just go.” She gets up and turns to leave, but stops when his hand grabs hers.

“Please, Ms. Johnson— _ Rey _ . I really do require your services. I didn’t ask you here to mock you.” His eyes are so earnest it makes her heart flutter.

She sighs and sits back down. “I’m listening.”

He rakes a hand through his hair and that’s when she notices his ears—they’re quite large and stick out noticeably, slightly red at the tips from his embarrassment—but the overall effect is quite endearing. 

“I believe the phenomenon you’re referring to is tall and white syndrome.”

Rey stares at him dumbfounded.

“You know, is he cute or just tall and white?”

Oh, so maybe he does need her help. He’s clearly in denial. She blinks a couple times. “Excuse me?”

“It’s an internet article Hux showed me—you know what? Never mind. It’s not important. The fact of the matter is that I am great with business, but very terrible with people, particularly women. I think the start of this meeting is evidence enough of that. I’ve never had a steady girlfriend, never even made it to a second date, and my mother has been hounding me about getting married and giving her grandchildren ever since I turned thirty, which was five years ago.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” 

He runs his hand through his hair again, and she thinks he really needs to stop doing that if he wants her to concentrate on helping him and not just jump him herself. 

“I just— need a teacher. So can you help me or not?”

Rey bristles and smooths out a couple nonexistent wrinkles on her skirt. “Of course I can. That’s why I’m here.”

His shoulders relax, and he lets out a breath. “Okay, good. Because you’re my last hope.”

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

He raises a brow. 

Rey clears her throat. “So, do you have a girl in mind?”

“Uh, not exactly? Like I said, I have a terrible time just talking to women.”

“Okay. That’s fine. We can work with that. Our first order of business will be happy hour. I’ll help you get a few numbers and we’ll go from there. In the meantime, I want you to make a list of any women that you’re in regular contact with—the barista at your coffee shop, someone who lives in your building, et cetera. We can see if there are any possibilities from people you already know.”

“I can do that.”

“Great! And I’m sorry, Ben. For assuming the worst. I just figured someone who looks like you wouldn’t have much trouble at all.” 

She rises to leave but turns back when he mutters, “You really think I’m gorgeous?” 

He looks the most vulnerable he has since she walked in the door and something inside of her roars to life.  _ This is dangerous _ .

“I do.” She smiles, but it’s tight and awkward as she rushes out of there. “I’ll text you the time and place for happy hour.”

* * *

After a lunch meeting with Kaz to check on how his date went (rather well as he has another already lined up), Rey heads to her favorite men’s store to pick up a few things. She texts Ben to see if he has time to stop in so they can get his measurements. Apparently he usually works through lunch, so he responds that he can spare 30 minutes.

“Hey Poe!” Rey greets the shop’s owner with an air kiss. 

“Hey dollface. What have you got for me this time?” 

Poe has an eye for men’s fashion, which is why he started his semi-affordable high end store, Rogue, but he also likes to fix up old cars in his spare time. It’s why Rey felt an immediate kinship with him.

“He’s a big boy, but has been wearing clothes a couple sizes too big. I want to put him in some tailored shirts and tighter jeans. We might as well look at some fancier options as well.”

As she’s speaking, Ben comes through the front door and Poe’s eyes widen. 

“Ben Solo? Hey buddy, it’s been awhile.” He smiles and turns to Rey. “Is this your new client?”

“Yeah…” she trails off.

“Dameron,” Ben says.

“You two know each other?” Rey looks back and forth between the two of them.

“Our parents were friends,” Ben supplies.

“We practically grew up together!” Poe wanders over and starts sizing Ben up. “You were not this tall the last time I saw you, were you? Oh this is gonna be fun.”

“I didn’t realize this was your store.” Ben looks super uncomfortable while Poe runs his hands over his arms.

“You’ve been working out, too, I see.” Poe runs an appreciative glance over him.

Ben mouths, “kill me now” to Rey and she takes the hint.

“Play nice, now.” She gives Poe a look.

“Okay, okay.” He pulls out his measuring tape and gets to work.

Rey whistles when Ben emerges from the fitting room in a black henley and dark wash jeans that actually fit his ass. The shirt’s material is ultra soft and she can’t help but run hand over it, feeling him tense under her touch.

“This looks great. Nice work, Poe.” She throws him a thumbs up.

“I feel like a sausage,” Ben whines.

“Hush. You look like a man who works out. Who knew there were muscles under those baggy clothes? Now about your hair…”

“I need a trim, I know.”

“No, the opposite, actually. Have you ever grown it out a bit?”

He shakes his head.

“No haircuts for the foreseeable future. I’m also going to get you some product so you can manage those luscious waves.” She lifts her hands to fuss with it a bit, trying to fight the blush that threatens to break out as she revels in how soft it is.

Ben’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows thickly. “You think my hair is luscious?”

“Absolutely. If you worked it a little more, it’d definitely make a difference. Not that you aren’t attractive now, because you  _ are _ . But when you’re trying to catch the eye of someone special, you want to pull out all the stops.”

He nods, and she half expects him to start taking notes. “Okay.”

“Have you ever worn contacts?”

“They make my eyes itch.”

She nods. “It’s not a big deal, I was just wondering what you’d look like without them.” She reaches for the glasses. “May I?”

“Uh, sure.”

Gingerly Rey slides the frames off of his face, her fingers brushing his hair and the soft skin of his temples. “There,” she breathes, suddenly uncomfortable with how close they are. 

Ben leans forward almost imperceptibly before Poe comes back over. “Am I interrupting something?”

Rey jumps back, color rushing to her cheeks. “Not at all. I was just wondering what Ben would look like without the glasses.”

Poe cocks an eyebrow, a smug grin breaking out on his face. “Sure.”

“So this outfit is a definite yes. Go back in and try on the others.” Rey hands Ben his glasses back and turns to walk to the front of the store. “I have to make a call.”

She steps outside into the brash New York sunlight. She doesn’t have to make a call, but she needs to refocus. This has never happened before—an instant attraction to a client. 

_ Get a grip, girl. He’s just a nerdy, slightly off putting, ridiculously handsome man _ .

“Ugh!” Rey groans, kicking an empty coffee cup on the sidewalk.

She is utterly fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to JenfysNest for the beta!

Rey has an ace in the hole. Rose’s sister, Paige, is gorgeous and outgoing—and somehow, still unattached. Occasionally, when Rey has a client who is a tough nut to crack, she’ll ask Paige to come in as reinforcement.

Paige will flirt with said client, help build his confidence, and then he can move onto the girl he’s actually interested in. She’s gotten quite good at it. So, earlier in the day, Rey texts Paige to meet them later at the bar where she’s taking Ben for happy hour. He needs the confidence boost, and since he doesn’t have someone he’s trying to woo, it should work out perfectly.

But it doesn’t.

Because Paige is doing an excellent job of flirting with Ben, laughing as she touches his arm and Ben is—he’s actually smiling and making decent conversation. And they look like they’re _ connecting _ and for some reason, it’s making Rey flush with anger. 

She thinks back on the last hour.

Ben had shown up, right on time and Rey’s jaw immediately dropped before she could school it back into something more nonchalant. He looked incredible. “You’re not wearing your glasses?”

“Well, you wanted to see me without them, so I figured I’d tough it out with the contacts for one evening. Maybe the alcohol will help me forget.” He smiled and she felt tingly all over. He was wearing the suit—the one she had picked out for him. Not one of the more casual options, but the _ suit _. It was cut perfectly for him, and she had to stop herself from mentally undressing him.

“Right. You want a little liquid courage, not to get completely sloshed.”

“Okay.” He rocked on his heels while she discussed talking points and gave him some advice on how not to clam up when talking to pretty girls. Then she ordered them both a drink and crept to the back of the bar, nodding to Paige to swoop in at her convenience.

Two martinis later and Rey is now stabbing her olive violently before biting it off the toothpick. Paige doesn’t usually go out with any of her clients, but rather acts as sort of a flirtation fluffer. However, as she watches Paige’s pupils dilate slightly and her tongue dart out to lick her lips, she’s thinking they could actually work.

So why is it frustrating instead of fulfilling? 

She’s on her third martini—a number she doesn’t usually make it to on these type of outings—when Paige leaves and a smiling Ben struts over to her. If this is what he’s like after a successful encounter with a woman, she can’t imagine what he’ll be like once he actually gets laid. 

“I got her number,” he says triumphantly as he sets the business card down on the bar.

“Congrats.” Rey tries to keep the disappointment out of her voice, but the alcohol is making her lose her professional edge. She needs to stop drinking _ now _.

“All thanks to you.” He takes the stool beside her at the bar. “By the way, I worked on that list you asked me to make.”

Rey perks up a little at this. “Let’s see it.”

He digs out his phone and pulls up the notes app. 

“Ben, there’s only two names on here.”

He grins sheepishly. “Yeah, the thing is—I don’t really interact with a lot of women.”

She looks at the list, which simply says, _ Kaydel, barista _ and _ Bazine, neighbor _. “Well, this is a start. And you have—” she glances at the card, so as not to give herself away “—Paige Tico’s number, so there’s potentially three dates here.”

“You think?” He brightens like a schoolboy who’s just been given an award.

He really doesn’t know how attractive and charismatic he is. “I do.”

* * *

She helps Ben with his phone call the next day and a date is scheduled with Paige for Sunday. Rey thinks about hashing it out with her friend privately, but she never told her not to go on a date with Ben, so really there’s nothing to be mad about. 

This morning, instead of her normal visit with Finn and Rose, she meets Ben at his coffee shop. He’s waiting outside for her when she gets there and he’s in another new outfit—this time it’s a plaid button down and dark jeans. He’s also got his glasses back on, but he’s managed to use some product in his hair to give it nice waves. She reaches up to fuss with the front a bit.

“What are you doing?” He sounds a bit breathless.

“Just...zhushing a little.” She brushes nonexistent lint off his lapel, if only for an excuse to touch him some more. “Now remember, smile a lot. Keep it light— ask how she got her name, what her favorite activities are. Tell her something nice about her appearance, but make sure it’s something that she did herself, like her hair.”

Ben nods for the whole diatribe. “Right. Right, I remember.”

“And just be yourself, Ben. You’ve got a lot to offer.” She knows this now, as they’ve been texting almost non-stop. He has a very dry humor that a lot of people probably mistake for being a dick. He’s also extremely smart and surprisingly sensitive.

His eyes grow serious for a second and he touches her on the shoulder. She feels the heat seep through her shirt. “Thank you, Rey.”

She smiles and nods, feeling a twinge in her chest. “Now, go get her.”

Rey watches from the window for a minute as Ben goes in to talk to Kaydel. The blonde barista is smiling and casting a flirtatious look at him, so Rey feels safe heading inside. She does still need her coffee, after all.

“Do you dance at all, Ben?” Kaydel asks him.

“Uh,” Ben hesitates and turns around, searching for Rey’s eyes in the line of customers. Rey widens her eyes and nods slightly. He continues, “Not much, but I’d be willing to make an exception for you.” _ Smooth, Solo _.

Kaydel giggles and writes down her number. Rey feels both a surge of victory and a sharp pang of jealousy. She needs to rein in these emotions and fucking do her job. She doesn’t stay to chat with Ben about his success, but grabs her caramel macchiato and rushes out the door.

She has a follow up lunch with Kaz, to make sure he’s all good to go with his budding relationship. She likes him a lot. He’s in a similar boat as Ben—cute as hell, but awkward and clumsy as fuck. Although, Kaz is more goofy where Ben is aloof. He’s also around her age. She knows Ben is at least a few years older.

Rey sits at a table outside the little cafe as she waits. Kaz shows up about 10 minutes late and stumbles over the folding chair before plopping down in it. He scratches the back of his neck. “Hey, Rey. Sorry I’m late.”

She waves him off. “No worries. How was the date?”

He sighs, propping his elbow up on the table. “Amazing.” 

“Tell me all about it,” she says.

As Kaz talks, her phone vibrates. She sees Ben has texted her, but flips over the phone so she can’t look at it right now. She’s with a client, and he deserves her full attention.

* * *

Rey switches her heels for sneakers so she can take a walk through Central Park. She is supposed to be meeting Ben at his place when he gets off work, but she doesn’t have any further meetings scheduled for the day. It’s beautiful out—there’s a cool breeze blowing and the trees are still lush and verdant, though the colors should be changing soon.

“Rey?”

She turns to see Paige jogging towards her. “Oh, hey Paige. Fancy meeting you here.” She puts on her posh voice and offers her friend a weak smile.

Paige gestures to a nearby bench and they both sit down. “I’m sorry if I overstepped by agreeing to a date with Ben. I know I typically don’t actually go out with your clients.”

“No, no. It’s fine. He doesn’t have a specific woman in mind, anyway. He just wants to get better at dating.”

“Oh, okay. Good. Because you seemed a little upset.”

“Me? Upset? No. Why would I be upset? It’s good that he’s getting numbers and meeting more women and getting out of his shell, not to mention the new clothes I got him certainly help show off his body better and—”

Paige cuts her off. “Oh my god. You _ like _ him.”

Rey knows she was rambling, but this is ridiculous. “What? No. I don’t _ like _ my client. Sure, he’s probably the most attractive man I’ve ever se—worked with, but that’s just physical, I don’t _ like _ him.” She can feel her cheeks flush.

“Uh-huh. Sure.” Paige is raising an eyebrow as she looks at her. “Rey, why don’t you just date him then?”

“I can’t date him, he’s my client! He hired me to help him date _ other _ women.”

“If you want me to cancel my date with him, just say so.”

Rey stands and turns to Paige. “No! That will not be necessary. I want you to go out with him and have a good time.”

Paige smirks. “And if he wants to take me home?”

Rey feels herself heat up even more. She throws her hands in the air. “Then congrats on the sex, I guess!” She storms off but distinctly hears Paige laughing behind her.

* * *

Rey meets Ben at his place on Central Park West and resists the urge to laugh out loud when she sees his building. She doesn’t even want to guess what his rent must be. He meets her in the lobby so she doesn’t have to page him.

“_ This _ is your place?”

He smirks. “My startup is very successful—and I also come from money. It’s not a big deal.”

“Ben Solo, you’re filthy rich.”

He laughs and it does something to her insides as he waves to the doorman and lets Rey into the elevator. “I can certainly afford your rates, right?”

She gazes up at him and realizes he’s teasing her. She smiles. “I suppose so.”

Rey leans back against the elevator wall, realizing Ben lives on the top floor. She tries not to think about how close he’s standing beside her. She certainly doesn’t think about how good he smells or how she’s out of good excuses to touch him. Her mind briefly conjures up images of stopping the elevator to makeout with him. _ Stop it, Johnson _.

When they reach his place, her jaw drops. The elevator opens up into a small foyer that has only one other door besides Ben’s, 20A and 20B. There’s only two apartments on this whole floor.

He lets her in and she can’t believe how beautiful it is—hardwood floors, granite countertops, stainless steel appliances and black leather furniture. It’s very Ben. Two large sliding glass doors open up to a rooftop area where he has a glass and wrought iron dining set. He could host parties here.

“Ben, this is beautiful.”

“Thanks. It’s big, but it gets lonely.”

She whips around. “Why don’t you throw parties here? It would be _ fantastic _ for entertaining.”

“Rey, you do remember why I hired you, right? I’m terrible with people… I have very few friends. Hux is my business partner and even he’s only been here a couple times. My mom comes over sometimes, but that’s about it. I haven’t had a girl over in years.”

Her heart breaks a little for him. Does he not see how amazing he is—how much he has to offer? She steps out onto the terrace and turns to face him. “What about me?”

“Well, you’re different. For one, I’m paying you to be here. And two, I don’t know—I feel more at ease with you.” He shrugs, but she thinks his cheeks color if only momentarily.

She brings her bag over to the table and pulls a few things out. “So you’re going dancing on your date tomorrow?”

Ben looks like she’s just mentioned his most embarrassing moment. “It’s what she wants to do. But, Rey—I don’t dance.”

“Well, the easy part is, most club dancing is kind of just gyrating close to each other. Like this.” She hits play on her phone, and dance music starts playing through the bluetooth speaker she set up on the table. She places Ben’s hands at her hips and starts to move. He moves a little with her, though he won’t move in any closer. “What—are you leaving room for the Holy Spirit? Kaydel’s going to want you to touch her, Ben.”

He complies a little, drawing himself closer to her as he starts to sway his hips in time. Then he abruptly stops. “I don’t think I can do this.”

Rey takes his hands and looks up at him. “You can, Ben. One dance, one look, one kiss, that's all we get. Just _ one shot _ to make the difference between happily-ever-after, and oh-he's-just-some-guy-I-went-to-some-thing-with-once.”

“But how do I know who the right one is?” He’s drifted impossibly close somehow and she can now feel the heat of his breath on her temple.

Rey shrugs. “Haven’t worked that one out for myself yet, but I know you’ll never know if you don’t try.”

He looks in her eyes and she swears she can see heat there in his whiskey depths. There’s no way he feels something for _ her _, is there? After all, he hired her to help him date other women. “You’re right. I know you’re right. It’s just—”

“Scary?”

“Yeah.” He sighs and whatever the spell was that settled over them quickly breaks.

“I know, Ben. I know.” 

As Rey leaves Ben’s apartment, even more confused about her feelings, she bumps into a woman. She has long, espresso colored hair that has been tied back into a tight ponytail accentuating her sharp features. She looks poised and refined in a pencil skirt and sheer maroon blouse revealing a black bra underneath.

Somehow she knows that this is Bazine, the neighbor. The jealousy flares again. Is Ben really the kind of guy that goes for someone like this? Kaydel at least seemed warm and personable, wrapped up in an admittedly cute package. This woman seems like a beautiful ice queen. Rey feels inadequate in comparison.

Before she can escape with her tail tucked between her legs, the woman speaks to her. “Excuse me for asking, but whom were you here visiting?”

Rey winces and turns around. “Oh, um, Ben Solo.”

The woman looks surprised for a moment which quickly transitions to an impressed nod. “Hmm,” is all she says as she enters the elevator and pushes the button.

* * *

It’s the day of Ben’s date with Kaydel and Rey suspects she might be more nervous than he is. Especially since he texts her on lunch about his run in with Bazine.

> **Ben**: I don’t know what you did, but thank you
> 
> **Rey**: ???
> 
> **Ben**: I ran into Bazine this morning in the hall and SHE asked ME to go get drinks.

So it definitely was Bazine she ran into, and it seemed that a little competition was all that it took to spark her interest. Rey’s mouth formed a line as she stewed over this.

> **Rey**: Oh, that’s great!
> 
> **Ben**: So we’re going out tomorrow night and then Sunday is my date with Paige
> 
> **Ben**: You are really good at your job, Rey.
> 
> **Rey**: *blushing emoji*

She groans and sets her phone down. She _ is _ good at her job, and that’s the problem. Because now all these women are getting to date Ben Solo while she sits on the sidelines. Paige was right—she likes him, a lot. But it’s not like she can do anything about it. It would be so unprofessional… and if he doesn’t feel the same way, she’d be crushed.

There’s just nothing to it, then. She’ll keep doing her job and bury her feelings as best she can.

* * *

Rey is going mental. This club is so loud and filled with so many young people—younger than her, like college age. She’s already been hit on three times, and all she’s doing is sitting at the bar sipping on a gin and tonic. Her smile returns when her eyes land on Ben again, dancing with Kaydel on the floor.

He is big enough that the other people give him a bit of a berth and Kaydel seems to be enjoying the way he puts his hands on her hips, just like she showed him. He’s a bit awkward, but he keeps smiling and he’s wearing contacts again, so she can see his eyes crinkle with actual enjoyment and knows that none of it is forced.

Deciding that she’s done enough here, she finishes her drink, pays her tab and walks out the door, gulping in a breath of air that isn’t stagnant with alcohol and pheromones. Rey is in the process of calling an Uber when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She whips around to see a frantic Ben.

“Where are you going?”

“I think you’re doing well enough without me. I was going to go home.”

“Oh. But what if she asks me to go home with her or something?”

Rey looks at him quizzically. Surely he can’t mean— “Ben, you’ve had, I mean you’re not—” 

His eyes go wide. “Oh! Oh my god. No, I’ve had sex before, but I just meant I wasn’t sure what the etiquette was.” 

“Just do what feels right. There’s no one perfect answer for everyone.” She smiles as she notices a bit of glitter on his face and absentmindedly reaches up to wipe it off.

He leans into her touch and closes his eyes as she strokes his cheek. It feels far too intimate, like he might be enjoying this, too. He turns his head a bit in her grasp and his lips graze her palm just slightly.

She clears her throat and pulls her hand back. His eyes blink open. “Well, my Uber is here so—enjoy the rest of your date, Ben.”

She hears him mumble, “Thanks” as she gets in the car. When she turns back to look, he’s already back inside the club.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have upped the chapter count by 1! We have somewhat of a resolution in this chapter, but I had to split it to leave ample room for the smut next chapter. ;)
> 
> Big thanks to [JenfysNest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenfysNest/pseuds/JenfysNest) for the beta and [bluetoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast) for the awesome moodboard!

Rey has trouble sleeping that night for the first time in years. She hasn’t battled insomnia like this since before finding her passion in college, certainly not since Finn and Rose and Poe came into her life. She has carved out a nice little life for herself and for the most part, she enjoys it very much.

Till Ben bloody Solo came along.

She finds herself tossing and turning, unable to get images of him and Kaydel out of her head. She thinks about the blonde writhing beneath him while he ravages her and keeps having the same thought— _ it should be me _ . 

When she finally drags herself out of bed, she does something she hasn’t done in a long time. She makes a whole pot of coffee at home. She drinks about half of it before feeling alive again and proceeds to stress clean her entire flat. Then she jumps into the shower. She’s due to meet Ben for lunch to debrief him about his date. 

Rey groans as the hot water hits her back. She knows either Finn or Rose will be texting her about skipping her daily ritual of coming into the bakery. She’s not sure how to explain, and Rose will certainly want to interrogate her later—if Paige hasn’t already filled her in on her suspicions. 

A voice in her head keeps insisting,  _ Would it really be so bad if you just admitted to Ben how you feel? _ Sure, if he doesn’t feel the same way, she’ll have ruined their professional relationship and possibly screwed him out of ever finding someone. But if there’s a chance he could like her, too—it could be the start of something amazing. 

The problem is, she doesn’t know how to do the relationship thing for herself. Helping others find love? Easy. But Rey has always gone running the second something gets serious in the past. Then again, she’s never felt this way about anyone else. 

Her warring thoughts haven’t calmed down by the time she hops on the train. She concentrates on taking deep breaths and puts on a podcast to distract from her nerves. 

When she reaches Ben’s office, his partner, Armitage Hux is also there. The doors to the office are open and the two men are talking in hushed tones. As soon as Rey shows up, the redhead turns. 

“Is this the girl you’ve told me so much about?”

Ben’s cheeks color, and she wonders what exactly he’s said about her. “Yes. Hux, this is Rey, my dating consultant. Rey, this is Hux.”

“Nice to meet you,” Rey says as she offers her hand. 

Hux limply shakes it before fishing antibacterial gel out of his pocket. “Sorry, germaphobe. So I hear you’re a regular scavenger.”

Rey’s nose crinkles. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Well you’ve certainly cleaned up this piece of human garbage into something salvageable.” He laughs at his own joke and goes back to his desk. “Enjoy your lunch.”

“Ignore him,” Ben says as they walk out of his office and onto the sidewalk. He has his hand on the small of her back and Rey can feel the warmth radiate through her body.

“Is he always like that?”

“No, he’s usually worse.”

Rey giggles at this, and a smirk tugs at Ben’s mouth, drawing her eyes to his lips.  _ God, they look soft _ . “So you work together because no one else will work with you.”

He barks a quick laugh. “Basically, yeah.”

They walk to a little Thai restaurant a few blocks over and order before Rey folds her hands in front of her and asks, “So how was your date last night?”

Ben looks uncomfortable for a moment. “It was fine.”

“Just fine? You seemed to be having fun when I left.” She tries to keep her tone normal but she hears her pitch change just slightly.

“Yeah, well… Kaydel is very  _ young _ . She got a little too drunk and asked me to come home with her, and I—”

Rey cuts him off without thinking. “Well, I don’t need all the sordid details on  _ that _ .”

“You didn’t let me finish.” Ben looks a bit angry himself. “I put her in a cab and sent her home.”

“Oh,” she mumbles, feeling embarrassed that she let her jealousy get the best of her. “But, did you have fun?”

“I was having more fun before you left. I don’t know—I’m not really into dancing. I don’t think Kaydel and I have a lot in common.”

“Well, that’s okay. You have drinks with Bazine tonight, so maybe that will be more successful. And you know, I don’t think Kaydel is really any younger than me.”

“Yeah, but when I’m with you, I don’t  _ feel _ old.” He smiles, and she feels a surge of victory that she can’t explain.

Their food arrives, and they eat in companionable silence. It’s nice to have someone that she can just  _ be _ with—Ben doesn’t feel a need to fill the quiet with unnecessary words. When there’s only a few bites left, he blurts, “You’re coming tonight, right?”

Rey stares at him and for a moment, she can’t believe the man across from her is 35. He looks so much younger like this, when he’s worried and vulnerable. She feels all melty inside again. “Only if you want me there.”

“Yes. I do.” He takes a sip of his Thai iced tea. “It helps. I feel calmer when you’re around.”

She doesn’t quite know how to take that, so she processes it as a compliment. After all, she feels better around Ben, too—less alone.  _ Should I tell him? _ Shaking her head, she finishes her meal. “Then I wouldn’t miss it.”

* * *

Drinks with Bazine is an unmitigated disaster. Well, at least from Rey’s perspective. They haven’t killed each other or anything, but the chemistry is not great. Of course, Ben’s neighbor looks gorgeous—she’s clad in a skin tight black dress that shows off all her assets. Her hair is down and wavy. Her lips are bright red. It’s very femme fatale, and somehow, she knows it’s very not Ben Solo’s taste.

They make small talk for a bit. Rey can hear some of what they’re saying, but her back is turned to them because Bazine knows what she looks like. Like a scene out of a bad sitcom, Ben has been over a couple times for pointers, each time looking like a deer in the headlights. A very hot deer, who has opted to not wear his glasses again and looks insanely good in his charcoal button down shirt and black dress pants. Before the date, Rey had helped him tousle his hair just so, and when he closed his eyes, it was all she could do not to lean in and kiss him.

God, she wants to kiss him.

Everything about Bazine seems fake—her laugh, the way she talks about her job in the fashion industry, even the nice things she says about Ben seem disingenuous. Rey just has this feeling that Bazine wants to collect him to add to her trophy case of impressive men.

She chances another look at them and can tell from Ben’s body language that he is not enjoying himself. If drinks went well, the plan was that he’d ask if she wanted to transition to dinner, but Rey doesn’t foresee that happening. If it does, she might even send him an “emergency text” so he can opt out. However, she sees Ben pay the bill and give Bazine a hug and kiss on the cheek. Then she leaves.

He comes over with his tail between his legs. “Be honest, how bad was it?”

Rey laughs. “It looked pretty bad from here.”

“God, we just have  _ nothing _ in common. At least Kaydel liked some of the same TV shows. Bazine doesn’t even own a television.”

She makes a face that has Ben laughing. “Okay—”

“Yeah, and to think I had been crushing on her since she moved into the building.” He stops laughing. “Rey, since you’re here and I’m here, join me for dinner?”

Her heart pounds in her chest. She’d love nothing more, but it wouldn’t be right. It’s clear that Ben has come to think of her as a friend, but it would be too painful for her. “I have plans,” she blurts.

“Oh, okay.” His face falls. “Stay for one more drink?”

She smiles. “That I can do.”

Rey calls it after one more drink and some of the best conversation she’s had in months. She has nonexistent plans to get to, anyway. Ben walks her out and hugs her before she leaves. 

He whispers into her hair, “Thanks again, Rey. You’ve done so much for me already.”

She breathes him in, the earthy and spicy scent of him filling her lungs. If only he knew what he was doing to her. “You’re welcome, Ben.”

She stops at Taco Bell on her way home and cries over her beefy 5-layer burrito while watching  _ Parks and Rec _ .

* * *

For some reason, Paige selects one of those paint and sip places for her date with Ben. And since Ben doesn’t know that Rey and Paige know each other, Rey is forced to come along. She buys her seat at the last minute—at least she won’t be sitting with them. She also grabs a whole bottle of pinot noir for herself since she intends to rage paint whatever the picture is.

It turns out, it’s Broadway themed and Rey vaguely remembers that Paige works in theater in some fashion. She thinks it’s set design, but she’s not quite sure. But Paige and Rose both are musical aficionados and regularly go to shows. They used to invite Rey, until she kindly told them one day that she’d rather watch paint dry. Rey hates musicals—there’s nothing more annoying than people just randomly bursting into song.

At least the painting is nice. It’s Phantom of the Opera themed, so it’s a mask and a rose. She’s fine with that. As she takes her seat, she realizes she’s on the opposite side of the room from Ben and Paige. She can see them, but not hear them. She throws Ben a thumbs up as he sits down next to Paige and he gives her a  _ not now _ look.

The instructor, who introduces himself as Klaud, is also asking trivia questions about the musical. Rey knows absolutely nothing about the Broadway production—her only exposure has been the movie and she was upset that Christine didn’t end up with the Phantom. Who would turn Gerard Butler down?

She hears the bright sound of Paige’s laughter and looks over at them. Ben hasn’t needed to ask for advice once and Rey’s starting to wonder why she’s even there.

“Who played the phantom in the original Broadway production?” Klaud bellows as he marches around the room. 

Someone answers, but Rey doesn’t hear it, her eyes focused on Klaud. She thinks he’s an interesting choice for this job. His rotund belly scrapes by the edges of the tables in this room that is probably just a bit too small for the number of people they have shoved in here and people have to keep scooting their chairs in for him to pass by. He looks more like a retired beat cop than a painting instructor, but his knowledge of Broadway is quite impressive.

Eventually her eyes wander to Ben and Paige again, and Paige is staring at her. She raises both eyebrows and nods to Ben, like Rey’s supposed to know what she means by that. Rey just shakes her head and adds more wine to her glass. She focuses on the petals of her roses and as Klaud passes by, he takes note. “Lovely shading on your petals, there.”

“Thanks!” She brightens a bit at the praise—she’s never been much for art, but this is kind of relaxing. The wine really helps.

Rey is through her bottle and feeling loads better about the fact that Ben and Paige seem to be having so much fun. Her painting has even come out rather nicely. Or at least, it’s not half bad. She notices Paige telling Ben something and their eyes keep flicking over to Rey. Paige is an animated talker. She uses her hands to gesticulate when she talks and she can’t help but point at Rey.

_ What the fuck _ . What could she be telling him? That she knows Rey? That Rey sends Paige to all her hopeless clients? Ben could get mad. Oh god, what if he never wants to see her again?

Suddenly, Ben looks directly at Rey, his eyes widening considerably. Then he stands. His face holds a question, but she can’t tell what it is. Instead of facing him head on, she does what she can in her inebriated state—she grabs her bag and flees, leaving her empty bottle and painting behind.

Rey hails a cab as soon as she makes it out onto the street, not bothering to look back. As she speeds away, she checks the back window and sees Ben on the sidewalk, looking for her.

* * *

There is a groan emanating from the room. Rey raises a sleepy hand to wipe the drool from the corner of her mouth and realizes it’s her that’s making that noise. She has a wine headache. Not a full-blown hangover, just one of those terrible pains that take several ibuprofens and a big ass coffee to get rid of.

She rolls over and checks her phone to see a ton of messages.

> **Paige** : Why did you run? You know he went after you.
> 
> **Paige** : I told him that we know each other
> 
> **Paige** : And also that you like him
> 
> **Paige** : Rey, we talked about you the whole time

She’s going to kill Paige Tico. Maybe Rose will forgive her if she kindly explains why. She has messages from Ben, too.

> **Ben** : Did you make it home okay?
> 
> **Ben** : I went after you, but you were already gone.
> 
> **Ben** : Let’s change our meeting for today to my place. Same time.

She texts Ben back quickly, agreeing to the meeting change. At least she has a couple hours to figure out damage control for this, to come up with something to tell him. Like the fact that Paige is a pathological liar, or has Tourettes’s, or really enjoys pranking Rey.

Even though she is dreading her meeting with Ben, she still wants to look somewhat professional. She chooses a long-sleeved floral shirt as the weather has turned a bit cooler, and pairs it with dark jeans and her dark leather boots.

There’s lead in her stomach all the way to the 20th floor. When she makes it there, Ben is waiting with the door open. His glasses are back and his hair is unkempt, but it looks good on him. It looks like he’s been nervously running his hands through it. He’s wearing a white Henley today with his jeans, and he’s also barefoot. Rey takes note that he has nice, large feet.

“Hi,” he says with trepidation.

“Hi,” she echoes as she walks in.

“We need to—”

She cuts him off, as she makes a beeline for his table. “So how was your date? I’ve brought a notepad, so we can make some pro/con lists and decide what your next steps will be.”

“Rey…” he trails off as she sits down and starts writing on the notepad.

“So Kaydel was a bit young, but you had some stuff in common.”

“Rey, would you just let me talk?”

“But how will you know who you want to ask on a second date if we don’t—”

“I don’t want to go out with any of them!” he yells, arms in the air. He rakes a hand through his hair and Rey sits back, clearly put in her place. He is still standing and looking at her with such intensity.

“Why not?”

“Because I want  _ you _ !” He steps closer to the chair like he wants to touch her but is afraid. “I’ve wanted you since the first day you walked into my office. When Paige told me that not only is she your friend, but that she knows you have feelings for me—I almost had a heart attack. And then you ran out of there so fast, and I couldn’t find you. I was so worried. I thought I’d fucked this up.”

Rey feels tears well up. “You thought  _ you _ fucked up? You’re my client, Ben. I’m supposed to be finding other women for you to date, not hooking up with you myself.”

“But what if that’s what I want?”

She shakes her head. “You don’t understand. I don’t do well with relationships. It’s why I’ve been so committed to helping other people with theirs.”

He’s standing right next to her now. “How will you know if you don’t try?”

How dare he throw her words back at her. She lets him pull her up out of the chair and into his arms. “I’m scared, Ben. What I feel for you—I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.”

“Join the club. Imagine being me, trying to go out on dates and have fun while the woman you really want is giving you pointers on how not to be a loser.”

“You’re not a loser.”

“Neither are you.” He laughs and wipes under her eyes gently. “Rey, I’m going to kiss you now.”

She is about to reply, “Okay,” but then his lips are on hers and everything else melts away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I have been sick all week and finally got around to writing this last chapter. Here it is, smut and HEA included! Thank you to everyone who has read, kudos'ed and commented. This was a fun one to write!
> 
> This update also comes with not one, but two lovely moodboards. One by my trusty beta, [JenfysNest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenfysNest/), and the other by [fettucine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/pseuds/fettuccine_alfreylo)!

  


Kissing Ben is better than chocolate ice cream. It’s better than ice cold lemonade on a sweltering day. It’s been a while since Rey’s last kiss, but she’s never been kissed like this. She gasps, and he pulls her even tighter, deepening the kiss. Her fingers weave into his hair finally, pulling a satisfied moan from him.

She pulls back and looks in his eyes. “I never understood why you hired me in the first place—you’re clearly very good at all of this.”

He huffs a laugh. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, Rey. I’m not good at any of this, but it’s easy with you. You make me want to be better… for  _ you _ .”

She’s not sure what to say to that, so she rises up on her toes to kiss him again. “Why did we wait so long to do this?”

Ben smiles while rubbing the back of her neck. “Because we’re both idiots.” He bends slightly and before Rey knows what’s happening, he’s lifting her up off the ground. She instinctively winds her legs around him and lets out a squeal. “You’re not still hungry for lunch, are you?”

Her eyes darken. “We can eat after.”

His eyebrows go up, even as he’s carrying her through the apartment to his bedroom. “After what?”

“I think you know what,” she murmurs as he sets her down on the bed. She whips her shirt over her head before he pounces on her.

“God, Rey.” He crawls over her and lets her peel his shirt off, throwing it somewhere on the floor. He kisses her again before moving down her neck and over the pink lace of her bra. “Everything about you is perfect.”

She moans when he pushes the cup down baring her breast to him. He swirls his tongue around her hardened nipple and fuck—it’s never been this good with anyone. She’s certainly making a mess of her knickers. “Ben, you’re beautiful. You know that, right?” She slides her hands down his torso, feeling all the firm muscle there. How he’s had problems finding someone, she’ll never understand. But she’s thankful because it led them both to this moment.

He shakes his head. “The fact that you think so is enough for me.”

She leans up and unhooks her bra, letting it fall to the bed. Her fingers move to the fly of her jeans. Ben slides back and slowly removes her boots before helping her shimmy out of them. He stops and stares at her lacy underwear for just a beat too long. “Something wrong, Ben?”

“No, just appreciating the view.” He smiles and Rey feels her heart rate increase. “You have anywhere else to be today, Johnson?”

“Nope.”

“Good. Because I plan on taking my time with you.” He smirks as he bends over to peel off her knickers, letting his breath ghost over the apex of her thighs. 

She shudders when he places a kiss on her inner thigh, nipping her lightly with his teeth. Then he scoots her to the edge of the bed and kneels, licking a hot stripe through her folds. “Fuck,” she moans, tangling her fingers in his hair. 

He spreads her open with his fingers, so he can get a better angle—teasing her entrance with his tongue and nosing her clit until she’s writhing beneath him. He tries out different patterns, swirling, dotting, zig-zagging over her swollen nub. When he pulls back, he eyes her from between her legs and runs his tongue over his teeth. “You taste so good.”

“Please, Ben.” She practically whines for him, feeling just on the precipice of something big.

When he ducks back down, he tests her channel with one of his thick fingers, plunging in and out. He quickly adds another and brings his tongue back to her clit while fucking her with his fingers. He crooks them just  _ so _ , giving another hard suck and suddenly she’s coming apart, thighs trembling around his head, back arching up off the bed.

“Oh god, oh god, oh  _ god _ .” Rey’s hands come up to cover her face as the pulses continue to run through her. She hasn’t had an orgasm that strong in—well, ever. 

By the time Ben makes his way back up to her, peeling her hands away from her face, he is fully naked. She sees his erect cock in all its glory and then promptly feels the weight of it against her leg. “You okay?” The concern in his eyes melts something inside her.

She pulls him back in for a kiss, not minding at all the taste of herself on his tongue. “How are you even real?” she whispers.

“I keep asking myself the same thing about you.” He leans over to the nightstand, opening the drawer.

“Ben, what are you—”

“Condoms. I  _ think _ they’re still in date, maybe.”

“Are you clean?” Rey asks, feeling suddenly shy about the whole situation. “I have an IUD, so if you want, you can come inside me.”

“Oh god,” he drops his head to her shoulder. “Don’t say things like that or I’m going to come right  _ now _ .” He laughs and then looks back up. “Yes, I’m clean.”

He enters her slowly and Rey relishes every second of the glorious stretch. It’s been so long, but the sting is only momentary, giving way to a feeling of absolute fullness. He’s officially ruined her for all other men. Once he’s fully seated, Ben grunts and she rubs up and down his arms. “You can move. I won’t break.”

“I know, I just—want to savor this.” He leans down, kissing her sweetly as he starts to move his hips.

Rey is barely in control of her functions as Ben pummels into her. She can feel every inch of him as he pushes in and out,. It feels  _ so good _ . She’s never been very vocal during sex, but now—she can’t seem to help the little moans and gasps and whimpers that leave her mouth. Her fingers dig into his taut back, and she’s afraid of leaving marks.  _ No _ , a voice inside her head says,  _ mark him up. Show the world he’s yours _ .

Beads of sweat fall off Ben’s temple to land on her skin and she thinks about all the cheesy songs where people sing about becoming one with somebody. Suddenly she understands. She gasps when he pulls her leg up higher, resting it on his shoulder to hit her more deeply. 

Her eyelids flutter. “Yes, right there.”

He just smiles and brings her hands over her head, threading their fingers together. He says her name over and over as the speed of his thrusts increase. Eventually he lets one of her hands go so he can stroke her clit with his fingers. “Come for me, Rey.”

The sound of his voice, all deep and laden with exertion sends her over the edge. She clamps down on him hard, and he grunts into her neck as he fucks her through it. Several more deep thrusts and he follows, filling her up with his spend. 

“Fuck,” she says against his hair, stroking him as he gently lowers himself. He goes to roll off but she stops him. “Stay a minute. This is nice.”

Ben lips find hers again and he kisses her for a long time after softening inside her. When he finally slides out and pulls her close, he mumbles, “I bet you’re hungry now.”

She giggles. “You know me so well.”

* * *

**One year later.**

Rey has always loved getting invited to weddings, those of her clients especially. It’s even more satisfying to have been able to invite said clients to her own wedding. As Ben spins her around the dance floor, her eyes fall on all the people she’s helped find love—Finn and Rose, Kaz and his fiancee, and is that Paige dancing with Poe? That’s a new development. She’ll have to keep an eye on them.

Even Kaydel is there, dancing awkwardly with Mitaka. Ben had thought they might get along. Hux was thankfully out of the country and sent his regrets. Rey is secretly happy because she doesn’t much like her husband’s business partner.

Her husband.

“Where’d you go?” Ben asks her. He looks incredible in his tux, his glasses tucked away again. He wears the contacts for special occasions, even though she tells him she  _ likes _ the glasses.

“Just thinking about our guests and how without all of them, I never would’ve met you.”

“Life is funny that way, huh?” He spins her again and Rey can hardly believe the venue for their reception—this swanky place in Tribeca with amazing views of the city. She knows Ben would give her the moon if he could.

Her dress flutters around her, the sheer organza at the bottom catching the light. She wanted something simple and elegant—a tight satin bodice that ends just above the knees to the sheer organza full skirt. She wears satin ballet flats because she rather enjoys how Ben towers over her.

His parents are even dancing in the back of the room, still in love after all these years. With her help, he was able to reconcile with them and they see a lot of each other these days. Life is pretty good these days. Tomorrow they leave for a two week honeymoon in Santorini, and she’s already got a couple clients lined up for when she returns. Ben has picked out no fewer than ten skimpy bikinis for her to wear on the trip— _ when you’re even clothed at all _ , he had said.

The song changes to a slower one and Rey snuggles into her husband’s neck. “I love you, Ben Solo.”

His fingers drift up and down her spine. “And I love you, Rey Solo.”


End file.
